


Heartache or Heartbreak

by dark_magician100



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_magician100/pseuds/dark_magician100
Summary: Jordan after Olivia told him about her and Asher





	Heartache or Heartbreak

Jordan was lying in bed, but he couldn’t fall asleep, what Olivia had told him earlier was spinning around his head on replay. He felt so stupid for not realising that Asher had something to do with Olivia’s isolation.

Jordan tuned over trying to get comfortable on his other side. The revelation made things much clearer, Olivia had pulled away from everyone, him, Asher, the members of the team she was friendly with and Layla, it was like a brick wall had gone up between Olivia and the rest of them over night.

He was pissed, Asher knew that Olivia had been in a bad place, they all had, and he had taken advantage of her. Taken advantage of their friendship.

Asher was the only person he had confided in when he realised how bad Olivia was getting the year before. Asher with his confident smile had promised him he would keep an eye on her and make sure she didn’t go off the deep end. He could remember Asher putting an arm around him and telling him that between the two of them they could keep Olivia safe and from doing anything too dangerous. He remembered the relief that had washed over him at his best friends words and how grateful he had been to Asher for his help. 

He couldn’t believe he had fallen for it, Asher had just used the information to his advantage. For a moment Jordan went cold, why had Asher hooked up his sister and not him. His sister and Asher weren’t that close but Asher and him well they were closer then brothers, so why would Asher choose Olivia over him. 

Jordan sat up, no this wasn’t right. Asher and Olivia or Asher and him because his best friend was in a relationship and he was off limits. Even if he wasn’t Asher was his best friend plain and simple.

But Jordan’s heart had hurt when Olivia had told him earlier not just because of his sister but because of the boy with a goofy smile and green eyes. Maybe that was why he had been so pissed off, not only had Asher hurt his sister but he had without knowing it hurt him as well.

“What am I going to do?” Jordan whispered. He didn’t know how he would face Asher tomorrow, but he knew his anger over this wasn’t going to just go away easily. He pulled his covers around him trying to create a cocoon and get to sleep, but the image of Asher and his sister haunted him. 


End file.
